Till we meet again!
by youngduckling
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were friends, best friends from kindergarten till the day Lucy left. When they were 5. It's been 12 years since they've seen each other, has much changed? Will they even remember each Other? Rated T just in case, but pretty harmless right now!
1. I promise

**This is my first attempt, in a long while! so I'm sorry I'm a bit rusty. -Duckling**

"Natsu! Natsu, where are you?!" cried out a young blonde, this young lady's name was Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Laya and Jude Heartfilia, also known as Natsu Dragneels best friend. "Mama, where is he?" Lucy Sobbed. From the moment Natsu and Lucy met, they were attached to the hip. Became best friends instantly. They never knew-never knew that Lucy would move away for the sake of her fathers company. Her fathers company was expanding, leaving Magnolia Town and moving 8 hours east, hurt both Lucy and Natsu.

"We'll find him Lucy, don't worry. He can't of gone far." Layla stated, looking down at her daughter. Layla was so proud of Lucy, with all the compassion and love she has in her heart was remarkable for a child. Jude, Lucy and Layla have been looking for Natsu for hours now.

"Any luck?" Asked a little old man behind them.

Jude turned around, "I'm sorry Makarov. No luck so far.."

"I figured as much, the boy isn't doing to well with the news." Makarov sighed, kneeling down to Lucy's height, "Loosing you my dear, breaks the pour boys heart."

Lucy became teary eyed, "I need to say good bye, Grandpa" she began to cry once again.

"I know my dear..." Makarovs voice cracked as if he was holding back tears, Lucy grab hold of the little old mans hand, and started to smile threw her tears.

"We will find him Grandpa!" Lucy stated starring up at Makarov. He looked at Lucy and stared to smile.

'

"Let's keep looking then!" Makarov said, him along side Lucy and her parents kept searching for the lost pink haired boy.

Hours have passed and there was still no sign of Natsu, "We should just head home, hopefully Natsu will show up at one of our homes" Jude stated looking at Laya and Makarov. Both of them sighed looking at the sunset watching the sun slowly disappear. By this time Lucy was being carried by her Mother, exhausted from all the walking and crying.

"Yes, you're right.." Makarov stated looking down at the ground worried, "call me if he shows up" both of Lucy's parents nodded at Makarov. Layla handed Lucy over to her father, so she could give Makarov a hug in reassurance that they will find Natsu.

"We'll find him, don't you worry. He will find his way home" Layla smiled. Makarov smiled back, waving as he walked in the direction of his home. Layla and Jude looked at each other smiling slightly walking in the opposite direction then Makarov was, heading to their home.

Once Lucy and her family arrived home, Jude tucked Lucy into bed. "Did we find Natsu?" Lucy asked in a groggy tone, grabbing her stuff animal Plu snuggling it under the covers.

"Not yet my dear, but we will" Jude kissed Lucy on the forehead before leaving the room, closing the door ever so quietly.

Just a half hour passes, there's small rocks being thrown at Lucy's window, "Lucy...Lucy!" A small pink haired boy is just outside the window trying to wake little Lucy up.

Lucy tossed and turned for a moment, startled by the rocks attacking her window, clenching onto Plu, she slowly walked towards her window opening it ever so slowly. Noticing it was Natsu "NAT-" Lucy was interrupted by a pebble hitting her right in the middle of her forehead.

"AH IM SORRY LUCY!" Natsu yelled, then realized how noisy he was being he instantly when into whisper mode, "I'm sorry Luce!" Natsu looked up at Lucy.

"That hurt Natsu..." Lucy's eyes began to water.

"Don't cry Lucy! Please don't cry!" Natsu hated it when Lucy would cry, he felt like he wasn't doing his job with protecting her. Natsu soon noticed the vine wall close to Lucy's window, determined to stop Lucy from crying he began to climb the flower wall.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy looked down at then pink haired boy, laughing a little bit. Lucy couldn't imagine her life without Natsu in it, it's hard to believe that she in moving... The next day too..

It only took Natsu about 10 minutes to climb up the vine wall, and become closer to Luce. He jumped from the vine wall threw Lucy's window and was not right beside his best friend, who was still teary eyed. "I'm sorry Luce.. Please don't cry.." Natsu pouted, whipping away Lucy's tears.

" it's okay Natsu, it didn't hurt to much" Lucy smiled at him, she was just happy he was safe and with her, so she can have one last goodbye. Suddenly Lucy's mood turned a whole three-sixty, she smacked Natsu over the head leaving a mark on his head.

"What was that for!?" Natsu cried holding his head in pain.

Lucy was quite, her bangs were covering her face as she stared at the ground, slowly tears began to drop to the floor. Natsu came to, and notice Lucy was crying. "Luce! What's wrong!?" Natsu started to panic, "Was it the rock that hit your face!?" Natsu began to freak out even more, for the reason he didn't understand why she was crying even more. She hit him and now she's crying, man women are confusing!

"You had mama worried..." Lucy muttered, but Natsu heard it Loud and clean "you had papa worried..." She continued to mutter, "and grandpa... Natsu you had me scared.." Lucy was now balling her eyes out, holding Plu close to the ground. Natsu froze for a second, seeing his best friend this upset.

"I'm sorry Luce..." Natsu grabbed Lucy and hugged her, "I didn't want you to worry..." Natsu held Lucy until she stopped crying, he brought her over to her bed and continued to hold her, cuddling on Lucy's princess bed.

"Why did you run away?" Lucy questioned looking Natsus hazel coloured eyes.

Natsu bit his lip, not wanting to tell Lucy anything but he had to, "because...I don't want you to leave..." Lucy was thrown back for a quick second, but deep down she new that was the reason. "I don't know what I'll do without you Luce.." Now Natsu was close to tears. Lucy snuggled up to Natsu, smiling.

"Natsu..." She whispered, "we will always be friends, I promise..." Lucy smiled at Natsu, she new they'd always be friends, she cared about Natsu more then she cared about any of her other friends. Natsu looked at Lucy, he whipped away his tears and started to smile at Lucy.

"I promise I will always protect you Luce, so come home soon.." Natsu said holding his best friend, slowly falling fast asleep. Lucy smiled as her partner in crime fell asleep, "I promise Natsu..." Were her final words before falling asleep, right beside him.

Sadly moving day came sooner then either of them would of expected. Lucy sat in the car, waiting as her parents said their final goodbyes to Natsu and Makarov. Lucy held onto Plu with all the strength she has, a few tears landing on her favourite stuff toy.

Only a few minutes when past before her parents got into the vehicle, and soon they were off. Lucy stared out her open window, but could hear her name being called in the distance, "Lucy! I Promise!" Natsu yelled as he chanced the moving vehicle.

Lucy stuck her head out the window, seeing the pink haired boy run after her, "I promise Natsu!" She yelled back, waving. Soon she couldn't see him anymore..."good bye, Natsu.." Lucy muttered sitting back down in her seat.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will come visit!" Layla smiled looking back at her daughter. Lucy smiled softly back at her mother.

 _12 years later..._


	2. The cafe!

**Heres the the second Chapter! Sorry I had some difficultys posting it! But here it is:) please review, I like feedback be cases I know I'm not that great at stories :)**

 **-Duckling**

12 years later...

'Finally I'm coming home...' Thought a blonde girl, as she road a train to Magnolia. "Papa, how much longer till we arrive?" The girl questioned looking up at her father. The older gentleman looked down at his 17 year old daughter, staring at her with stone cold blue eyes.

"Lucy. Can't you tell I'm working? Don't ask me questions, unless it's important." Jude stated cold heartedly. Jude thus continued to work on his laptop, doing what he called was important.

'I thought that was an important question...' Lucy thought to herself and she glanced out the window, sighing 'I'll be home soon mama and hopefully things will change...'

She then began to write on a piece of paper, smiling, yet as she wrote she looked so sad.

A few moments passed, soon Lucy heard the conductor speak, "if you look out your window, you will notice the town of Magnolia is now only a few short moments away" Lucy couldn't be anymore excited, she heard of a new cafe that opened up in the years she was gone, and she promised herself that would be her first stop once she settled into the apartment. As the moments soon flew by, the train finally came to a complete stop. Lucy shot up from her seat grabbing her lugged and dog cage as quickly as she could.

"Come on dad, let's go check out the apartment!" Lucy sounded as if she was a young girl again, jumping around with excitement and smiling as if she won a new gold fish at the fair.

"Lucy." Jude said in a stern tone, "You're almost 18, now act like a young lady and not a child".

Shivers streamed down Lucy's back, "yes father" She replied fixing her posture, walking off the train in a poised manner, like she was _suppose_ to. It was as if Lucy was royalty and had to act like a princess around her father. She basically was. Lucy's father owned one of the biggest companies in the world, everywhere they went they'd get stopped by press asking questions upon questions. Though all Lucy really wished for was to be normal, and have a normal life, where she can laugh and have fun! Be a teenage, not an adult.

Just outside the train station awaited their limo driver Aruust. " and madam Lucy, welcome home" Aruust stated bowing at the two of them. He soon was able to glance over at Lucy, his looked at Lucy as if she fell in love with in seconds of seeing her. "My Madam Lucy, yoooou look fabOOUlous, if you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask!" The tall man said staring at Lucy, if you looked close enough you'd swear there were hearts in his eyes.

Lucy was taken aback, realizing this guy was a bit of a weirdo, which made her a bit uncomfortable. "Umm very bold of you, but thank you" Lucy smiled as she got into the limo just after her father. 'Why the hell does he remind me of a cow?' Lucy thought shivers crawling down her spine, 'one weird man'.

The limo driver was just so over joyed that Lucy thanked him, he couldn't stop smiling even after he got into the limo.

About a 20 minute drive felt like forever for Lucy, she was just so excited to finally be able to live back in her home town, and be happy. "We are here" the limo driver stated as they pulled up to one of the most expensive apartment buildings in the town. Lucy just couldn't wait, she let her pure white Pomerania out of his cage setting him down on the cement.

"Come on Plu! Let's go check out our new home!" Lucy smiled rushing up the stairs to their apartment, room number 315. Their apartment was located on the top floor, it wasn't a very tall building, but you could tell wealthy people live here. Once Lucy got to the apartment she unlocked it, running in, taking her shoes off at the door. The apartment was huge! It felt like you could fit three elephants in here, plus some! Not to mention the furniture and decor was placed for royalty.

Lucy soon noticed Plu wasn't around, Following her footsteps back to the door she noticed him hobbling up the stairs, "common Plu! You can do it!" Lucy cheered. Watching her 10year old dog climb up the stairs. Plu maybe old, but Lucy found it cute when he walked, it was as if he shaking all the time. Finally Plu made it up the stairs, Lucy picked him up and snuggled the crap out of him, "what a good boy" Lucy smiled giving Plu a big kiss on the nose.

Plu and Lucy exploded the apartment some more, loving everything they saw. Soon they came to Lucy's room, when she walked in, it was exactly how she liked-Simple. Everything match, but it still looked like a teenagers room, this room was the one place where she could be a kid...not an adult in training.

"Lucy!" Yelled her father, "Come here, please". The moment Lucy heard her father she sighed, walking out of her room into the living room where her father was. She noticed he has his briefcase in his hand, "I'm heading off to work, if you need anything call Aruust, or one of the other maids".

"But we just got here, I thought we maybe co-" Lucy was interrupted.

In a harsh tone her father stated " Lucy you know how busy it is at the office. Work comes first." Lucy didn't even bother replying, she new it would just start a big argument between the two of them. "I'll be coming home late, so don't wait up." And with that her father left.

"Everyday..." Lucy was sadden that her father left, but not for long she's pretty use to it by now, "Well Plu! I might as well change, and check out that cafe!" Lucy smiled heading to her room, putting on comfortable clothing. She put on shorts with a white T-shirt on that had a cute floral design on it. She then walked over to her mirror putting her hair up into a messy bun, "There!" Lucy smiled as she putting her glasses on. As she walked out of her room, she grabbed one of her favourite books. Plu wagged his tail looking up at Lucy seeing how excited she was. Plu followed her all away to the door, "I'll come home soon Plu, don't you worry" Lucy put her sneakers on and walked out the door locking it as she left.

It only took little Lucy to get to the cafe she was so excited about, "Fairy Tail Cafe" she thought out loud, "sounds amazing". Lucy was so excited, she heard so much about this cafe, it was filled with excitement and laughter, something she's been needed for a long time now. "Well here I go!" Lucy said before opening the door...


End file.
